Operation: D.A.D.D.Y.
Information Summary: Numbuh 85 is taken to the KND Hairstyle Headquarters (Sector HH). The hair doctors try to get his hair back to some form of coolness. It didn't work. Numbuh 1 hides in the room that Numbuhs 83, 84, and 85 are in and informs the trio that the hair doctors were trying to rub dog poop on his head to see if it (his hair) can grow back. Numbuh 1 then notices Numbuh 85's haircut asking "Leaping Lizzies! What did they do to you?!". Numbuh 85 responds that the hair doctors didn't do it, his father did. Numbuh 1 said he used to have cool hair before he joined the Kids Next Door. But it's gone forever. Numbuh 85 says that he feels bad for his brother. Numbuh 1 asks Numbuhs 83, 84, and 85 their numbers and sector to which the three all state they are in Sector W. Numbuh 85 states that Shaunie is freaking out because he's going to get a haircut tomorrow. Numbuh 83 says that it's in only a couple of hours. At Numbuh 85's house, Numbuh 83 wants to have the lights on because of her fear of the dark, though Numbuh 1 doesn't seem to care. They make it to Shaunie who didn't want to go at first, until Numbuh 1 showed him a picture of Numbuh 85. It is later revealed that Mr. Boss is the father of Shaunie, and Numbuh 1 shows him a picture of Numbuh 85, where finally see how terrible it is. A chase scene arrives. During the chase Numbuh 83 calls Global Command and Numbuh 86 (the call woke her up) answers saying "This had better be important Sector W! Do you have any idea what time it is?". When Mr. Boss decides to toss them into his deep, dark basement, Numbuh 83 goes into a fit and defeats him. Numbuh 86 then walks in the room and asks "What's going on here?", and reveals that it is her house. Numbuh 1 is shocked to learn that Mr.Boss is Numbuh 86's dad (not to mention Numbuh 85's and Shaunie's dad too). Numbuh 1 states that Mr. Boss hates kids and Numbuh 86 asks if that's true Mr. Boss states that while he loves his own kids, he hates everyone else (kids that is). At the end, Mr. Boss turns off the lights, with Numbuh 83 becoming scared. Ally Debuts: Numbuh 85, Shaunie Fulbright **Starring *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 83 *Numbuh 84 *Numbuh 86 *Mr. Boss *Numbuh 85 Trivia *Numbuh 1 was the only Sector V character in this episode. *This is the second time Numbuh 83 defeats someone whenever someone wants to put her in the dark. The first time was in Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G. *This was the second Sonya and Lee episode. *Numbuh 1 mentions how his hair will never grow back from his early unseen incident involving the Delightful Children, previously mentioned in Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N. *Numbuh 86's mother must be of Irish origin, unless Mr. Boss remarried. D.A.D.D.Y. Category:Season 5